beybladeangelsheartfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Holy Beasts
This is a list of '''Holy Beasts (聖獣 ''Seijū)''' t''hat appear in the Beyblade: Angel's Heart 'series. A Aquamarina The mermaid-type spirit weilding the element of water. Aquamarina is considered a master at manipulating water and using the water's ripples and movements to determine her opponent's next attack. Her physical beauty is unmatched with her amazing abilities. Aquamarina's partner is 'Tori Danko of the BladeDancers. B Byakko The legendary white tiger-type spirit weilding the element of lightning, and the Chinese God of the West. Byakko is known to humans as the fierce tiger whose claws could thear through anything, and his physical appearance is seen as inhumanly beautiful. With his lightning abilities, Byakko brought forth storms that could destory anything. Byakko took refuge in a small rural town in China, entrusting his sleeping spirit to a group pf humans calling themselves the White Tiger Clan. Byakko's partner is Rei Kon of the BladeBreakers. D Death Gargoyle The gargoyle-type spirit weilding the element of fire. Death Gargoyle is a dark spirit, but remains loyal to his partner. Death Gargoyle's partner is Miguel of Barthez Soldiers. Demolot The most powerful and evil devil-type spirit in the world, weilding the element of darkness. Demolot is the only dark-type spirit known to man- his images on the walls of many temples and tombs, seen as the icnarnation of evil and the harbinger of destruction. He promises his partner that he lends his power to him in return for his services, but Demolot tricks his partner, corrupts his heart and turns their soul into pure evil. Demolot's partner is Carlos Vile of the Black Roses. F Falborg The falcon-type spirit weilding the element of wind. Flaborg uses a merciless attack that manipulates wind and uses it as a deadly weapon. He is able to tear-apart anyone and anything in a matter of seconds. Falborg's partner is Boris Kuznetsov of NeoBorg. Flash Leopard The leopard-type spirit weilding the element of fire. Flash Leopard's speed alows it to travel at the speed of light. The flames it emits from his body are considered deadly to the touch. Flash Leopard's partner is Ozuma 'of the Saint Shields. Florina The fairy-type spirit weilding the element of earth. Florina is considered a kind spirit by nature, who enjoys dancing and creating countless flowers; she merely uses them as confetti to her "dance party." Florina's partner is 'Fuka Makoto of the BladeDancers. G Galeon The lion-type spirit weilding the element of thunder. Galeon is a fierce lion whose physical strength is almost a match to the God Byakko. His thunder attacks can paralyze his opponents instantly. Galeon's partner is Lai Chou of BaiHuZu. Galman The monkey-type spirit weilding the element of illusions. Galman is a monkey who enjoys fooling and toying with his opponents, and the fact that he can use illusions gives him a huge advantage. Galman's partner is Kiki '''of BaiHuZu. Galux The mountain cat-type spirit weilding the element of wind. Galux is a playful mountain cat, but has the ability to jump to and from high places, and her claws are not to be taunted at; for if she gets the advantage, she can slash her opponents to ribbons. Galux's partner is '''Mao Chou of BaiHuZu. Galzzy The mountain bear-type spirt weilding the element of earth. Galzzy is a powerful bear spirit whose strength is unmatched. However, his concentration is connected with his partner's; if his partner loses concentration, Galzzy loses power. Galzzy's partner is Gao 'of BaiHuZu. Genbu The legendary black tortise-type spirit weilding the element of water, and the Chinese God of the North. Genbu is known as the "impenitrable shield" for his invincible shell and the strength of his shield depends on the protective will of his partner's; the stronger his partner's heart is, the stronger Genbu's shield becomes. He found refuge and entrusted his spirit to a family in Japan; the Mizuhara Family. Genbu's partner is 'Max Mizuhara of the BladeBreakers. Goroth The fairy-type spirit wielding the element of earth. Goroth is the male-fairy type, whose physical appearance can be mistaken for a normal man- any woman who has seen this fairy is instantly swooned by him. Boroth's partner is Mikagi Wales of the Black Roses. H Huan Long The earth dragon-type spirit weilding the element of earth, and is known as the Chinese "lost God of middle-Earth." Huan Long has been known to be the mortal god and maintains the planet Earth. His powers allow him to manpiulate rock and is able to split anything in half. Huan Long's partner is Daichi Sumeragi of the BBA Revolutions. K Killer Eagle The two-headed eagle-type spirit weilding the element of wind. Killer Eagle is known to have two heads, making it intelligent and powerful. He uses his feathers as a weapon, pinning his opponents down. Killer Eagle's partner is Claude 'of Barthez soldiers. L Luminaria The goddess-tye spirit weilding the element of fire. Luminaria is a goddess who roams the earth, searching for a light that warms her immortal body. Her powers are connected to her emotions, and has a short temper. If she gets made, Lumiaria creates a flood of flames that engulfs anything and cannot be stopped. Luminaria's partner is 'Kumiko Nozomi of the BladeDancers. M Metal Driger The cyborg tiger-type spirit weilding the element of thunder. Not much is known of his origins, only that his speed and strength are inhuman. Metal Driger's partner is Hitoshi Kinomiya of the BBA. N Neptune The merman-type spirit wielding the element of water. Taking on the form of a handsome man with a fish's tail, Neptune is the personification of the sea god, Poseidon, and can manipulate water and use it to create a tsunami-like attack that can blow away anything in his way. Neptune's partner is Ben Cardoza of the Black Roses. P Pierce Hedgehog The hedgehog-type spirit weilding the element of wind. Don't be fooled by her adorable appearance; her ability to shoot needles that can pierce through any material is seen as deadly and beautiful at the same time. Pierce Hedgehog's partner is Mathilda '''of Barthez Soldiers. R Rock Bison The bison-type spirit weilding the element of earth. A ruthless bison whose physical strength allows him to smash through any obstalcle that either gets in his way, or just gets on his nerves. Rock Bison's partner is '''Rick Anderson of the PPB All Starz. Rushing Boar The boar-type spirit weilding the element of earth. Not much is known about this spirit, but is capable of using intense speed when he can. Rushing Boar's partner is Aaron 'of Barthez Soldiers. S Seaborg The whale-type spirit weilding the element of water. A spirit whose physical size can be matched by his amazing strength, he can overcome anything that seems small to him. Once Seaborg has something in his grasp, he finishes it off for good. Seaborg's partner is '''Sergei '''of NeoBorg. Seiryu The legendary blue dragon-type spirit weilding the element of wind, and the Chinese God of the East. Seiryu is known is legends as the most powerful dragon in the world, whose power is considered that of a god's. Highly revered by humans, Seiryu finally took refuge with a family of humans, the Kinomiya Clan; his spirit resided in a stone sword, where it has been kept in the family's dojo and protected for generations. Seiryu's partner is 'Takao Kinomiya of the BladeBreakers. Seraphina The well-known and legendary angel-type spirit weilding the element of light. Seraphina is seen and known as the only angel-type spirit, as well as the only light-element spirit, too. Her power is dependent on her partner's heart; if it is strong and pure, she lends her partner her strength. But if it is a corrupted and greedy heart, she denies them completely. Seraphina's partner is Naoto Kimimura of the BladeDancers. Sharkrash The shark-type spirit welding the element of water. Sharkrash is known for its immense speed, being able to trap and attack his opponents at a fast and untracable pace. But with teeth as strong and sharp as steel, his bite is worse than her bark. Sharkrash's partner is Mariam 'of the Sain Shields. Suzaku The legendary red phoenix-type spirit weilding the element of fire, and the Chinese God of the South. Suzaku has been revered since ancient times and in legends, known as the great phoenix that symbolizes immesurable strength. His inhuman beauty and red feathers have been revered by humans, called a mix of males and females and the symbol of love. Suzaku's partner is 'Kai Hiwatari of the BladeBreakers. T Tennyon The sun god-type spirit weilding the element of fire. A spirit taking on the form of a handsome young man, Tennyon is known to humans as "Apollo" or "Adonis." He wields a bow and arrow set, which can shoot arrows that burn as bright as the sun. Tennyon' partner is Belmond Garoza of the Black Roses. Thunder Pegasus The pegasus-type spirit weilding the element of thunder. This beautiful winged horse can be a wonderous sight, but don't let it fool you; her galloping thunder can deliver quite a shock! With wings made of pure thunder energy, she can move at, literally, the speed of light. Thunder Pegasus' partner is Julia Fernandez of F Sangre. Torch Pegasus The pegasus-type spirit weilding the element of fire. A beautiful winged horse, but can burn anyting that gets in his way. With his wings made of pure flames, Torch Pegasus can burn anything that touches him into ash. Torch Pegasus' partner is Raul Fernandez of F Sangre. Trygator The alligator-type spirit weilding the element of water. An alligator with a fearsome amont of strength, Trygator can smash anything in her way, no matter the size. Trygator's partner is Emily York of the PPB All Starz. Trygle The eagle-type spirit weilding the element of fire. A fast-moving eagle with talons made of pure steel, Trygle is capable of ripping any of his opponents to shreds. Not to mention, his immense speed, complimenting his partner's fast-ball moves, makes him a perfect match. Trygle's partner is Michael Parker of the PPB All Starz. Tryhorn The bull-type spirit weilding the element of earth. Tryhorn is able to shake the earth with an immesurable amount of physical strength. And by using that, he is able to take down his opponents with one strike. Tryhorn's partner is Steven Jones of the PPB All Starz. Trypio The scorpion-type spirit weilding the element of poison. Trypio's ability to deliver a lethal amount of poison, combines with his speed, makes him a deadly opponent. Once his opponent gets hit by his Sting Shoot Attack, it's his win. Trypio's partner is Eddy Wheeler '''of the PPB All Starz. V Vanishing Moot The elephant-type spirit weilding the element of earth. This spirit is capable of cloaking himself in an aura of glamour, making him invisible to his opponents. With his slow speed, his invisibility gives him a huge advantage. Vanishing Moot's partner is '''Joseph '''of the Saint Shields. Vortex Ape The gorilla-type spirit weilding the element of lightning. This spirit has an incredible amount of physical strength and is connected to his emotions; the more tense he is, the more powerful he becomes. But loses it when he loses focus. Vortex Ape's partner is '''Dunga '''of the Saint Shields. W Wolborg The wolf-type spirit weilding the element of ice. Wolborg is able to freeze his opponents into a block of solid ice and destroy them in an instant. Wolborg's partner is '''Yuriy Ivanov of NeoBorg. Wyborg The wyvern-type spirit weilding the element of earth. Wyborg is capable of summoning a massive sandstorm that can blind his opponents and take them down in an instant. Wyborg's partner is Ivan Papov of NeoBorg.